James Potter And The Dragon's Curse
by Meji112
Summary: Harry is now an adult, and he has named his son James. But when James goes to school, creepy things start to happen.
1. The Beginning Of The End

Chapter 1: The Beginning Of The End  
  
It was the last day of the Hogwarts school year. Harry was in his seventh year, and he was getting ready for graduation. Harry was laying on his bed in the boys' dormitory of Gryffindor. He was remembering all the good times he had at Hogwarts. It was just so sad that all of that was about to end. Harry wondered why Voldemort hadn't tried to kill him in a long time. Suddenly Ron walked into the dormitory. "Harry, we have a half-hour left until graduation!" said Ron. "I know," said Harry. "But before we go to the graduation room, let's go to the Mirror Of Erised."  
  
"Alright," said Ron.  
  
As the two walked to the Mirror Of Erised, Harry stared at the stairs that always changed. He also stared at the pictures that moved.  
  
Eventually, Harry and Ron reached the Mirror Of Erised. Harry expected to see his parents in the Mirror Of Erised, and that's exactly what he saw.  
  
"What do you see?" asked Ron. "I see myself marrying Hermione."  
  
"I see my parents," said Harry. But suddenly the picture in Harry's vision started to change. It changed into Harry, Cho Chang, and a little boy that looked a lot like Harry, but Harry didn't recognize him. Then the picture changed again and Harry was the transfiguartion teacher at Hogwarts! "Let's go to the graduation room," said Harry. "Alright," said Ron. They walked to the graduation room. Harry and Ron walked next to Hermione. Harry loooked in the audience of parents. All of the parents were crying. Harry knew that the Dursley's wouldn't come to Harry's graduation if they were payed one million dollars. But Harry wished that his parents were still alive and he wishes that his parents were in the audience crying. Harry looked at the ceiling. Harry started to think that his parents were up in Heaven. They were probably crying for Harry. The Hogwarts graduation was just a bunch of plays. One of them was called "The Happy Hogsmeade." Well the graduation finally ended. Harry noticed that Ron and Hermione were talking to each other.  
  
"Will you marry me?" asked Ron. "Of course," said Hermione. They hugged each other. Then they kissed each other. Harry saw Cho Chang talking with some of her friends. Harry slowly walked over to Cho Chang. "Hi Harry," said Cho Chang. "What's up?" Harry started to say the sentence he had always wanted to say.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
  
  
  
  
I'M SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER WAS REALLY SHORT. I'LL TRY TO FINISH THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.  
  
CHAPTER 2 WILL TAKE PLACE IN THE FUTURE, AND HARRY WILL HAVE A SON NAMED JAMES. 


	2. The Letter

CHAPTER 2 THE LETTER  
  
Time had gone by and now it was the year 2010. Harry got the courage to ask Cho Chang to marry him, and she agreed. Harry and Cho Chang had a boy and they named him James. Harry wanted to name him James after Harry's middle name, and Harry's father.  
  
James walked into the bathroom. He stared at his toothbrush and said Wingardium Laviosa. The toothbrush floated into the air and it started brushing James' teeth. Cho Chang walked into the bathroom. "Are you brushing your teeth with magic again?" asked Cho Chang. James put down his toothbrush. "Yes, I am," said James. "Well speaking of magic, you should be getting your letter that accepts you into Hogwarts," said Cho Chang. James got all excited. He ran down the stairs and started jumping on the couch in the living room. He said Zoombius and suddenly his pajams turned into normal clothes. Harry turned on the TV as he waited for the letter to come. Harry walked into the living room. "Don't get too excited, James," said Harry. "It's the morning right now and the mail comes in the afternoon." "I know that," said James. "And I'll be looking forward to you as my transfiguration teacher."  
  
"I'm the best transfiguration teacher since McGonagal," said Harry.  
  
James waited the whole day for the Hogwarts letter to come, and finally the mailman came! James ran to his mailbox and looked at his mail. There were two bills and a letter that said "You Won A Million Dollars!" But there was also a Hogwarts letter!  
  
James screamed to the top of his voice. "AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He quickly rain inside. He opened up the envelope and the letter said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- Dear Mr. James Potter,  
  
You have been excepted into Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. I am Albus Dumbledore, your headmaster. I am 300 years old. Anyway, if you wish to particapate at Hogwarts, you must buy the following stuff:  
  
Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them (By Need. A. Bath) Quidditch Through The Ages (By David Bowie) A Robe A Wand An owl, a cat, or a frog.  
  
Albus Dumbledore -----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
James screamed some more. He even broke some windows. He broke Harry's glasses. Harry took off his glasses and he threw them in the trash. He zapped himself some new glasses. "LET'S GO SHOPPING AT DIAGON ALLEY!" shouted James. 


	3. James And The Sorting Hat

CHAPTER 3 James And The Sorting Hat  
  
James went to Diagon Alley, and he bought all his stuff. Then he went on Platform 9 ¾. While he was on the Hogwarts Express, he met a boy named Mike. James and Mike became best friends. So they entered the Great Hall, and they saw the sorting hat. "I wanna be in Gryffindor," whispered James to Mike. "I wanna be in Slytherin," whispered Mike. "How could you?" asked James. "I'm just kidding," said Mike. "I wanna be in Gryffindor too."  
  
So Professor McGonogal took out her big list of all the students. She started to read it one by one.  
  
"TOMMY PICKLES!" she shouted. A boy named Tommy Pickles walked up to the sorting hat.  
  
"Mm, this is a hard decision," said the sorting hat. "But I'd say.Ravenclaw!" Tommy Pickles walked to the Ravenclaw table. "MIKE FINSTER!" Shouted Professor McGonogal. Mike walked up to the sorting hat and he got sorted into Gryffindor. "JAMES POTTER!" shouted Professor McGonogal James walked up to the sorting hat. It took a while for the sorting hat to answer and finally he said.Slytherin!  
  
James started to feel really dizzy. How could he have gotten sorted into Slytherin?  
  
Suddenly James realized that getting sorted into Slytherin was all his imagination. James got sorted into Gryffindor. James walked over to the Gryffindor table and he was glad that he was not in Slytherin. 


	4. The Dragon's Curse

Chapter 4 The Dragon's Curse  
  
History Of Magic class was over. James and Mike walked out of the classroom and they started talking about what they learned in History Of Magic class. "Do you think that there really is a dragon hiding somewhere in Hogwarts?" asked Mike. "I believe it," said James. "And Professor Otto said that whenever somebody finds the dragon, they start to feel extremely itchy." "Let's look for it!" said Mike. Mike started running to the third corridor. James followed him. "How do you know that the dragon is in the third corridor?" asked James. "Because the third corridor is forbidden!" said Mike. So they entered the third corridor, and they heard loud noises. The two boys turned they're heads and they saw a huge dragon. "AAH!" they both screamed. They started to run, but their feet were stuck to the ground. "We're gonna itch forever!" hollared James. "Or maybe the dragon will eat us," said Mike. The dragon started to walk up to the boys. It looked extremely hungry.  
  
"I've got an idea!" said James. James spit on his shoes. The glue that was sticking his feet to the ground, had washed away from James' spit. Mike spit on his shoes, and he was free. The two ran out of the third corridor, and they saw Professor McGonogal. She was mad. James and Mike knew they were going to be expelled. 


End file.
